Gabriela Inéz Ramirez
'Gabriela Inéz Ramirez '(called Gabi by students and teachers alike), was born on February 1st, 1996 in Greensville, North Carolina. She is the best living example of "don't judge a book by its cover". Though she is friendly and outgoing amongst her peers, she has many secrets just lurking beneath the surface and has proven from experience that she must go to great lengths in order to keep them hidden from the other citizens of Greensville. Biography Early Life Gabi grew up in her older sister Roxie’s shadow. Despite the constant comparisons made by her parents, Gabi was a relatively happy child. That all changed in middle school, when she discovered social media sites. Since her parents were always too busy doting on their older daughter, they never taught her proper internet protocol and never monitored her actions on the family computer. Gabi spent her preteen years uploading photos online, getting compliments from hundreds of strangers and boosting her self confidence which had been stamped out by Roxie all her life. GHS Years Ninth Grade Once Gabi's mother found out about her various online accounts, she made her delete them, but one of her followers didn’t take too kindly to her sudden absence. Having stalked her for years, a man who had posed as a boy her age tracked her down the year she entered high school. Since she often jogged and took trails around town by herself, he cornered her and Gabi found herself in a fight for her life. Rather than back down and let her stalker control the situation, she was forced to make a decision: kill or be killed. The actions she took that night have changed her forever, as well as the relationship between she and her family. Her parents and sister have ostracized her even though they were the ones who helped her dispose of the body to avoid a full blown scandal, and they have continued to remind her of her “stupidity”, "desperation", and “idiotic mistakes” as often as possible. Tenth Grade Sophomore year was pure turmoil for Gabi as she discovered methods of curbing a growing desire to kill again all while trying to live up to her family's expectations when it came to fitting in and keeping her grades up. Eventually she was able to master her very own technique and even a way of disposing of the evidence, simultaneously keeping a 4.0 GPA. At the end of this year, she met Alec Carrington, who became a sort of project for her to keep her mind off of the ever present tension back home. Alec ultimately became her literal downfall when she let him in on her secret. Alec learned all that Gabi had to offer, and then ended up killing her in order to preserve his own nature and secret. Gabriela died on December 11, 2013, and was announced as missing by the local police department on December 21, 2013. No leads have been found to this present day. Relationships Alec Carrington Though their partnership started off rocky, Gabi genuinely enjoys Alec’s company (not that she’ll ever admit it). He’s the only other person besides her family who knows about her past, and she has taken him under her wing to teach him the ropes on how to curb his similar...needs. Even though she hasn’t known him long, she goes to great lengths to protect his reputation with the locals based on the connection she feels to him. (FC: Nicholas Hoult) Kayley King Though Kayley is completely clueless about Gabi’s gruesome hobby, she considers her a best friend and a confidante to talk to about everything else. The two can often be seen hitting the mall on the weekends and laughing a bit too loudly in class about inside jokes. Kayley is the one person who makes Gabi feel like she has a shot at being a regular girl. They’ve known each other for years and have old, frayed friendship bracelets to prove it. (FC: Ashley Benson) Edric White Everyone at school knows him as being a little *ahem* promiscuous, but he doesn’t get under Gabi’s skin. In fact, she adopted a husky puppy with him and can often be seen going on walks with them. Gabi doesn’t mind being his friend despite the rumors about him - as long as he keeps his paws off of her and the shared custody of their puppy remains civil. (FC: Liam Payne) Physical Appearance Gabi has an athletic build with dark hair and olive skin due to her Hispanic genes. When she is not jogging in her sweatpants and sneakers, she can be seen in knee-length dresses or jeans paired with one of many girly knit tops. Her face claim is Shay Mitchell. '' shay-mitchell-2013-1.jpg aria-montgomery-ashley-benson-cute-emily-fields-Favim.com-763833.jpg Emily-and-Hanna-emily-fields-and-hanna-marin-26790409-500-415.jpg|Gabi with best friend Kayley. albi manip.jpg|Gabi with accomplice Alec. 1797114 original.jpg Shay-Mitchell-in-Tights-Jogging-in-Santa-Monica--14-560x840.jpg sev-shays-actual-prom-006-mdn.jpg|Gabi at prom during sophomore year. shay-mitchell-cover-02-enlarged.jpg 1224315073pre.jpg|Gabi with coach and teammate before a meet. '' Additional Facts *Spanish is her first language. *She is on the high school swim team. *She only singles out and kills those who prey on children, and would never even think twice of harming an innocent person. *She has various tiny scalpels and razors which she hides and carries around in empty lipstick tubes in case of emergencies. *Exercise is a constant in her life, as she needs to be able to defend herself if things go wrong. *She has memorized the entire GHS roster as a result of her paranoia, and tries to find out as much as everyone in town to keep herself safe. *Though she died, Alec still sees and hears her presence due to a sort of guilt that stemmed from killing her; almost as a way of letting him know that she is dead but not gone.